The Change
by Cheerio21
Summary: To Rosie, status means everything but when the castle is under attack and her parents are murdered, rosie's life is turned upside down. Then she meets Carter who changes her life forever.  Femslash; my first attempt; please review and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

"May I present to you, Princess Roslinda of Costa Luna!" the tall guard said as Rosie gracefully made her way down the grand staircase in the country side castle of King Felix.

The ballroom was filled with Kings, Queens, Princes, and Princesses. Every eye was on her for the moment as she made her grand entrance. She smiled politly until she had finally reached the bottom of the staircase and the guard at the top introduced another royal. Rosie hated these parties. Everything was so formal and fake. Everyone in the room thought that just because they wer born into a royal blood line that they were better then everyone else. They wouldn't be caught dead socializing with anyone with the status lower then that of a duke or dutchess. It made Rosie sick to see all of them in the tuxedos and ball gowns, drinking champagne and talking about their wealth in one way or another.

Just a year ago Rosie was no different. Status meant everything to her and she would go out of her way to let everyone know who she was and what she had. Wealth and popularity were just a few perks that came along with being a princess. Rosie would love taking a carriage ride through Costa Luna and watch as everyone on the streets would stop and bow down as she passed. She liked the feeling of power that she had over them. However that was before the tragedy that not only took the lives of her mother and father but changed her life forever. That was before Carter...

**Chapter 1**

Rosie awoke to the sound of loud banging coming from the first floor of the castle. Concerned, she grabbed her robe from the beside table and climbed out of her large bed. The marble floor was cold beneath her feet as she tip toed down the long hallway. The walls were adorned with paintings of the kings and queens of the past, also known as her ancestors. Rosie couldn't wait until she could walk down this hallway and see a grand painting of herself hanging on the wall.

Rosie's thoughts were interrupted by her father's voice. "If you want Costa Luna, you will have to kill me first!" Her father said through gritted teeth. A second voice that Rosie did not recognize filled the hall with laughter. Rosie had finally reached the stair case and could see guards holding her mother and father while a man that she did not recognize paced in front of them, a row of guards holding large guns standing behind him. "Well you heard his majesty!" the man said turning and facing the row of guards, "Kill him!". Without hesitation the guards pointed their guns and began firing.

Before she could stop herself, Rosie let out a terrified scream as her mother and father fell to the floor. The guards stopped firing upon hearing the scream and the man that had been talking to her father smiled up at her. "Ah, Princess roslinda" He said in a tone that made Rosie's blood run cold, "How nice of you to join us!". With tears streaming down her face rosie took off running back to her room. "Get her!" The man yelled. Rosie could hear the guards footsteps coming up the stairs as she ran down the hall.

She pushed her bedroom open and slid inside, locking it behind her. Panic began to set in as she looked for a way out. A loud bang came from the bedroom door as the gaurds had finally caught up with her. She let out another scream as the guards began pushing against the door, fighting to get inside. Her heart was racing and fear surged through her body.

Without warning the glass of the large window behind her shattered and a black figure stepped inside. Rosie backed up as the figure came towards her. "Wh-who are you?" rosie said as she fell back onto her bed and scrambled to get away from the man dressed in black. The figure reached up and pulled the black mask from his face. "I am agent Mason with the PPP" He said, "Come with me princess".

He held out his hand and for a moment Rosie was afraid to trust him. That was, until she heard the gun being fired at her bedroom door. Rosie quickly grabbed agent Mason's hand and he pulled her to the window. "Hold on tight" he siad wrapping on arm around her and grabbing onto a rope that was hanging just outside of the window. Before rosie could process what was going on, her feet left the ground. The streets and tree tops of Costa Luna were flying by underneath her. She looked above them and saw a helicopter and the brown eyes of agent Mason. "Its ok Rosie, I've got you" he said seeing the look of fear and confusion on her face. Then everything went black.

When she woke up rosie was lying in a small bed in unfamiliar place. The walls were a dull gray color and there were no windows, only a single door a few feet away from her. Rosie let her feet hit the cold linoleum, the memories of the previous night came rushing back to her. The image of her parents being shot right before her eyes embeded itself in her mind. Tears poured from her eyes and she began sobbing uncontrollably. Her parents were dead.

Just then the door flew open and a older woman came strolling in. "Princess Roslinda" she said, her raspy voice echoing off of the grey, brick walls, "Follow me please". The lady turned and walked out, not bothering to wait on the Princess. Rosie wiped her tears away and followed the lady down a dimmly lit hallway. The lady opened one of the nearly hundred doors on the hall. "This way please!" she said as she held the door for the Princess.

The office was small and like everywhere else was poorly lit. The lady walked around to the other side of the desk and sat down and motioned for Rosie to take the other chair across from her. Rosie hesitantly sat down and looked up at the lady. "I am agent Johnson of the Princess Protection Protection Program" she said coldy. Rosie went to ask the lady what the hell the Princess Protection Program was but was silenced when the lady put up her hand and continued.

"The PPP is a top secret military organization devoted to the protection of the young Princesses of the world. You have never heard of us because that is the way we like to run things. After you recieve your relocation information that I am about to give you, you may never speak of this place again. Are we clear?" the woman said glaring across the desk at Rosie. Rosie gulped and nodded her head. Her hands were shaking with fear and her heart began to race. "From now until further notice you will be known as Rosie Mason. You are being relocated to Louisiana to the home of Major Mason. You will go to school and do as Major Mason tells you and we update him periodically on the situation in Costa Luna. You must not tell anyone your true identity and must never discuss the PPP with anyone other then Major Mason".After a few days of being transformed from Princess Roslinda into Rosie Mason, she was finally ready to be relocated.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Move it Bait Girl!" said a large football player as he pushed past Carter, sending her books flying and her to the ground. A few people laughed while most just continued to walk on by. Carter Mason was invisble to most people at her school and the few that did choose to acknowledge her existence refered to her as "Bait Girl" or her personal favorite "Fish food". That was the price she had to pay for helping her dad run his bait and tackle shop.

Carter pushed her shoulder length brown hair out of her face and crawled around gathering her books and papers. "Jerk!" she muttered under her breath as she stood back up and continued walking towards her bus. "At least it's Spring Break" she thought as she took her normal seat at the back of the bus. Everyone else was jumping around and making plans to hang out with their friends during the week but all Carter could think about was getting away from everyone. It was going to be nice to be able go an entire day without hearing the name "Bait Girl".

The bus dropped carter off at the end of her driveway and then drove off. Carter froze when she saw her dad's old beat up truck sitting in the driveway. "Dad!" she said excitedly as she took off running towards the house. Carter had grown accustom to her dad being away. It was part of his job as an agent with the PPP but she still missed him like crazy while he was gone

Carter quickly ran up the back porch steps and into the house. "Dad!" she said seeing her father for the first time in a week. "Whats up pal!" he said as she jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly. After a moment he put carter down and smiled at her. "Carter, there is someone I want you to meet" he said. uh-oh. Everytime her dad said that it meant that he had brought home a princess, a practice that Carter was not very fond of. "Dad! These are princesses not puppies!" Carter said through gritted teeth, "You can't just keep bringing them home like this!". Agent Mason sighed.

"Her name is Rosie" he said sternly looking at his daughter, "She has just lost both of her parents so please try to be nice, she is having a tough time right now". Carter suddenly felt a little guilty for her puppy comparison. "Fine!" she said rolling her eyes, "I'll be nice but the second she starts acting like a little princess I'm gonna knock her out!".

Carter went upstairs to her room where she knew the princess would be waiting. Every princess was always the same. Their title and money were the most important things in the world. And not to mention they always had a prince they were dating back home, which they insisted on bragging about to Carter. These girls couldn't go five minutes without mentioning that they were a princess.

Carter was the farthest thing from a princess and they had no problem with pointing that out. It never failed that while the Princesses were staying with her, they would rocket to the top of the popularity charts while Carter remained at the bottom. Most of them had even picked up on her nicknames of "Bait Girl" and "Fish food" and thought they were hilarious!

She may not have been a princess but Carter wasn't ugly by any means. In fact she was quite pretty. Her shoulder length brown hair and matching brown eyes were beautiful but it's tough climbing the social ladder that is high school with a nickname like Fish Food.

Carter took a deep breath as she put her hand on the door knob and slowly pushed the bedroom door open. There she was, the latest damsel in distress. She was sitting on the edge of the spare bed with her hands folded in her lap. Though she was dressed in what carter would consider normal attire, the girl's posture alone would have given her away as princess. She looked just like the rest of them, back straight, shoulders back, legs crossed, every hair was perfectly placed. Carter stepped into the room and made her way over to her own bed and sat down.

"You must be Rosie" Carter said forcing a smile onto her face. The princess smiled gently at Carter. "Yes, that is my new commoner name" Rosie said. Carter laughed sarcastically at the young princess's use of the word commoner. "What is it that you find amusing?" Rosie asked, confused at Carter's laughter. This commoner was quite strange. "Let me explain something to you your majesty" Carter said, put as much sarcastic emphasis on the last part as she could, "No one here beisdes my dad and I knows that you are a princess, ok?". Rosie was shocked at the girl's tone of voice. "There are no servants, no guards, no castles, no parades" Carter said as she continued her rant, "Welcome to life of a commoner! You are one of us now!".

Rosie's face said it all. Her eyes were wide and Carter could tell that no one had ever spoken to her like that before. However in true princess fashion rosie pulled herself together and straightned back up and lightly cleared her voice before speaking to the other girl. "I am fully aware of my current circumstances, Major Mason has already informed me that while I am here..." Rosie glanced around the room with a look of part disgust and part confusion, "wherever here is, I shall be known as Rosie Mason, a mere commoner". Rosie kept a gentle smile on her face while she spoke to the other girl. "And may ask of you your name?" rosie said trying sound as gentle as she could. Carter sighed at the princess's formal way speaking. "It's Carter" she said as she stood from the bed, "And dinner is at five, dad is ordering pizza". Carter walked out of the room not wanting to spend anymore time with the young princess then what was required.

As Carter left the room, Rosie was once again alone with her thoughts, the image of her mother and father playing over and over in her mind. She couldn't stop it from replaying. She felt the now familiar lump in her throat as blinked back the tears. A princess never cries, especially in the presence of common people. She was after all above them.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Soon enough the Program would save Costa Luna and send her back to here home. With her parents now gone and young rosie having just turned seventeen years of age, , her friend and personal adviser would be ruler of Costa Luna until her eighteenth birthday. Rosie had been preparing to take over the thrown at age twenty five when her parents had stepped down and she had found a suitable husband in that of a Prince. But now all of that had changed. Costa Luna would be under her command in just one short year and on top of that she had to marry a prince. Rosie swallowed hard at the thought of how different her life would be in just one year when just one week ago everything was planned and perfectly in place.

By time seven o'clock had rolled around, rosie still had not come down for dinner. "Take some pizza up to her pal" Major Mason said as he placed a piece of Pizza onto a paper plate. Carter rolled her eyes but obliged. She walked into the room to find Rosie just as she had left her earlier that day. "I brought you some dinner" Carter said as she held the plate out to rosie.

"I am not hungry thank you" Rosie said politely. Though she tried to hide the fact that she was hurting, Carter could see her bloodshot eyes from where rosie had been crying. Although Carter had already decided that she did not like the princess, it pulled at her heart to see anyone crying. She sat the plate down on the floor and sat down beside rosie on the bed.

"I'm sorry about earlier" Carter said staring down at her converses, "I didn't mean to upset you". Carter admitted to herself that she had maybe gone a little to far during her rant. The girl had just lost her parents afterall. "There is no need to apologize for the truth" rosie said, no longer sporting her gentle smile that she had kept the last time that carter had seen her.

"I'm sorry about your parents" Carter said. Rosie looked up at her, shocked that she knew what had happened. "My dad told me" she said explaining when she saw the look on Rosie's face, "I lost my mom five years ago so I know you feel". Rosie focused her eyes down to her hands in her lap as she fought the urge to cry. Carter reached over and gently placed her hand on rosie's shoulder in a small effort to comfort her.

Rosie flinched at the touch. Not only was showing an emotion other then happiness off limits for a princess but so was touching other then that of a kiss on the hand by the male royals. "If you want to talk about it, I'm here" Carter said as she stood up from the bed and walked out of the room. Rosie did not know Carter well nor was she accustomed to situations like the exchange the two girls just shared but oddly enough she felt the slightest bit at ease at the words that Carter had just said to her. Rosie leaned over and picked up the plate that Carter had placed in front of her and stared at it for a moment.

She had heard of this thing called pizza from on of her potential suitors, Prince Luke. He said that you ate it by using your hands instead of cutlery. He had discovered this strange food while he and his family vacationed in Italy one summer. Intrigued and feeling her stomach grumble, Rosie gently and ever so eloquently picked up the slice of pizza and took a small bite. Much to her surprise she enjoyed the taste and finished the piece of pizza before finally climbing beneath the covers of the small bed and letting herself drift into sleep for the first time in days.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone! So I hope everyone is enjoying this story so far! Love94 thanks for the reviews, I'm glad you are enjoying it! I will try to update daily but I'm not making any promises. This chapter is a little longer then the others, I could stop myself :) Hit me up on Tumblr! .com. Ok I'll stop rambling now :) Enjoy and have a great day!

Rosie could feel the springs of the mattress as she lay awake in bed. It was nothing like her bed back home at the palace. Her bed was huge and covered with large, fluffly pillows, satin sheets, and bedding laced with actual gold. At the Mason's she had a twin size bed that had a sheet and an old worn out comforter on top along with two slighty flat pillows.

Nothing was the same as it was back in Costa Luna. Rosie was so far out of her comfort zone, more then she had ever been in her life. Rosie was pulled away from her thoughts as Major Mason opened the bedroom door and poked his head inside. "Carter! Wake up!" he said, "We have to open the shop!". He noticed rosie looking at him and smiled. "Good morning rosie!" He said cheerfully. Rosie gave a small smile as Carter groaned as she stirred in her bed across the room. "Spring Break, no school!" she muttered as she pulled the covers over her head. "Move it pal!" Major Mason said, "I need you to pull up the traps while I open the shop, and take Rosie with you and show her around!".

The mention of Rosie brought Carter back to reality. She sat up rubbing her eyes and looked acros the room to see the young princess looking at her. "Fine" Carter mumbled as she got out of bed and Major Mason shut the door. "Get up and get dressed" Carter said as she shuffled past Rosie and into the bathroom. When carter came out of the bathroom a few minutes later, Rosie was fully dressed and sitting on the edge of her made up bed waiting for her.

"That was fast" Carter said she pulled her hair back into a ponytail, "Follow me". The two girls walked down the hall and out the back door in the warm morning air. The sun was just peeking above the tree tops as Carter led the way to the small dock out on the lake with Rosie in tow. The two girls walked to the end of the dock and Cartergrabbed a small rope hanging off the side and started pulling a trap up.

"May I ask what you are doing Carter?" Rosie said as she watched the small framed brunette in front of her. "I'm pulling up our traps so that hopefully we have some bait to sell other then worms" Carter said as she finally pulled the trap up to the surface and found it full of minnows. Carter loved this part because this was usually when the Princesses would run off screaming in disgust at the sight of the small fish. Carter lifted the trap onto the dock and watched rosie's expression. "What are those?" Rosie asked as she curiously eyed the tiny fish. "They are minnows" Carter said grabbing one out of the trap and holding it out towards rosie.

Just like the other princesses, rosie backed away. "It won't hurt you rosie" Carter said moving closer to Rosie as she backed away. "Please get it away from me" Rosie said trying to keep her tone proper and polite despite the urge to scream. Carter stopped walking realizing that Rosie was backing straight towards the edge of the dock. "Rosie stop walking" Carter said. Rosie just shook her head kept backing away, never taking her eyes off of the tiny fish in carter's hand. Suddenly the dock disappeared from beneath her feet and she felt herself falling. "Rosie!" Carter yelled as she lunged forward and grabbed onto Rosie's shirt. This did nothing to prevent rosie from falling and only pulled Carter over the edge with her.

Both girls hit the water with a splash. Carter surfaced and took a deep breath air and wiped the water from her eyes. "Rosie?" Carter said looking around for the princess. Rosie surfaced beside her, arms waving wildly in attempt to stay above the surface. "Hey, hey, I've got you!" Carter said wrapping an arm around Rosie's waist and pulling her close. Rosie flailed her arms about a few more times before she realized that she was no longer drowning. "Do you not know how to swim?" Carter said in disbelief, "Isn't Costa Luna like an island or something?". "It isn't proper for a princess to do such activities" Rosie said. Even as she was covered in water from falling off of a dock into a lake and nearly drowning she still spoke like a true princess. "So you've never been swimming?" Carter said her mouth slightly hanging open. Most of her summer days consisted of swimming in the lake with her dad. She couldn't imagine living on an island and never having gone into the water. "No, I told you that is not proper for a princess" Rosie said.

Without saying a word Carter began swimming farther out into the lake. Rosie started freaking out. "Carter! Where you taking me? Get me out of here right this instant!" Rosie said, panic in her voice. "No Rosie!" Carter said as they slowly moved away from the dock, "You are learning how to swim right now! It is a basic and fun skill that everyone should know, especially someone that lives on an island!".

Satisfied with their distance carter stopped swimming turned to face rosie. In a state of panic, Rosie wrapped both arms around Rosie's neck and held on tightly as Carter kept one arm around her waist. "Carter, I want to go back now!" rosie said, actually showing some force in her voice to which Carter just laughed. "You are going to have to swim back" Carter said. "I told you Carter that I do not know how to swim" Rosie said.

"Rosie I need you to let go of my neck" Carter said trying to pull the girls arms from around her. "No, I will drown!" rosie said as she tightend her grip. Carter took a deep breath before speaking, there was no way she getting rosie to let go without some major convincing. "I will not let anything happen to you" Carter said trying sound as sincere as she could. Rosie pulled back just enough to look carter in the face. "Do you promise?" rosie said as she stared into Carter's eyes. Carter froze as she stared back into Rosie's dark brown eyes. She suddenly became very aware of the fact that Rosie was pressed completly against her own body. "Carter?" rosie said snapping Carter out of her trance. "Yes Rosie" Carter said, stopping to clear her throat, "I promise I won't let anything happen to you".

Carter shook her head slightly and got back to the matter at hand. Rosie slowly removed her arms from around Carter's neck but Carter kept a frim grip around Rosie's waist. "Just start by moving your legs back and forth" Carter said as she but a slight distance between the two of them but still keeping an arm around rosie. Slowly Rosie started kicking her legs back and forth as Carter had told her to do.

"Now start moving your arms as well" Carter said. Rosie slowly moved her arms back forth. "Good" Carter said as she loosend her grip on rosie. "Don't let go!" Rosie said taking notice of Carter's grip loosening around her waist. "I'm not letting go" Carter reassured her, "Just keep moving". Carter couldn't shake the strange feeling that had suddenly come over her. Why did she zone out like that? Why did she care that Rosie was so close to her? This had never happened before with any of the other princesses or anyone else for that matter.

Rosie kept moving her arms and legs as Carter tried to quiet the thoughts in her head. Carter slowly kept loosening her grip on rosie little by little until finally she let go of Rosie. Rosie was so focused on trying to keep her amrs and legs moving in the right motion that she didn't even notice that Carter had let go. "Rosie" Carter said gaining the princess's attention, "You are swimming!"

The princess looked down and realized that Carter's arm was gone and the feeling of excitment and surprise ran through her. "Oh my God I am!" rosie said excitedly. But after a few moments the excitement became to much and Rosie lost the rthym that she had and sank beneath the surface. A pair of arms wrapped around her and pulled back up to the surface a moment later. Rosie quickly wrapped her arms and legs around Carter and held on tight as she coughed and wiped her eyes. "You said you wouldn't let go of me" rosie said after she had caught her breath. "But you swam didn't you?" Carter said pointing out Rosie's accomplishment.

Once again Carer was staring into deep brown eyes. She felt Rosie's arms once again wrapped around her neck and their bodies pressed together. Carter felt her heart race as she kept staring into Rosie's eyes. Rosie had never trusted anyone like she had just trusted Carter. Not only was Carter a commoner but she had only known her for one day. She could only imagine what the other royals, her parents included, would have said about this kind of behavior. Rosie could hear Prince Luke's voice in her head. "Swimming? In a lake? with a commoner?" She could hear the tone of disgust and arrogance.

Both of them were interrupted when they heard a whislte from the dock. Major Mason was standing there looking at them with a smile on his face. "Girls, what are ya'll doing?" he yelled to them. "That's enough swimming for one day" Carter said as she shook herself from her thoughts and began swimming towards the dock. Once there Major Mason pulled Rosie from the water as Carter pulled herself back onto the dock.

"Carter taught me how to swim Major Mason!" Rosie said excitedly. "Yeah I saw that" Major Mason said as he tossed a towel to his daughter, "I'm glad you two are getting along". Major Mason walked back up to the bait shop leaving the two girls to dry off. As rosie was drying off the reality of what she had just done hit her. None of it was appropriate behavior that was expected from someone of her stature. She was going to ruler of an entire country in just one year and how was she preparing? By swimming in a lake with some commoner. Rosie straightend herself as she stood and turned to Carter.

"Thank you for that experience but I do not wish to participate in it again" Rosie said trying to sound as proper as she could, "Swimming with commoners is no way for a princess to behave and it must never happen again". Rosie walked off into the house leaving a confused and insulted Carter behind. Carter jumped up and ran inside chasing after the young princess. She walked into her room to find Rosie digging in the dresser trying find some more clothes.

"Ok Princess!" Carter said, her words laced with sarcasm, "I can see we are going to have to take this very slowly. No one here gives a damn that you are the ruler of some small country that no one here has ever heard of. You are in the U.S., the only royal family that we have here are the kardashians and let's face it, your life is nowhere near as much fun as theirs". Rosie sat down on the edge of the bed as Carter once agian began to rant, only this time she was actually kind of angry at Rosie. "I am so sick of having to deal with Princesses all of the time!" carter said angrily, "Every girl is always the same. 'I'm a princess, poor me' or 'my boyfriend the prince'. All any of you care about is your title and impressing eachother! You had fun out there in the lake today and we both know it! I saw it all over your face, you actually enjoyed yourself and for a few minutes I thought that maybe you were different. Maybe for once I wouldn't be miserable while I babysat another princess but I guess I was wrong because you can't stop thinking about the title that you were given long enough to actually enjoy yourself! You are just like the rest of them, self-centered and arrogant".

Rosie felt tear welling up in her eyes. "Oh great, now you are going to cry!" Carter said throwing her hands, "Well you know what? I'm not sorry for this one because you needed to hear it! You were given the title, you didn't earn it so you have no right to think that you are better then me!"

Rosie stood up from the bed and walked calmly past Carter and out of the room. She walked back outside and saw Major Mason talking to a few guys over at the bait shop. She kept walking. Carter's were replaying over and over in her head. She wasn't really arrogant and self-centered was she? "I think about plenty of other things besides my title as Princess" she thought to herself, "Plenty of other things like..." Rosie thought long and hard about what she cared about in her life. Wealth, parties, ball gowns, princes, jewels. Rosie felt her stomach turn. Everything that Carter said was true. She really was this horrible person, this what commoners saw when they looked at her. They didn't see a ruler, they saw a self-centered princess who cared for no one but herself. This realization hit her like a ton of bricks.

She continued walking, not knowing or paying attention to where she was going. She was lost in her own head. Rosie was replaying her entire life over in her mind. She was trying to find moments in which she was ever truely happy or at least did something because she wanted to and not because it was expected of her, she came up with nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

Rosie had been missing for nearly two hours. Carter had searched everywhere for her, trying to find her before her dad found out that the princess they were supposed to be protecting was missing. Left without a choice, carter knew she had to tell her father what had happened. She had to tell him that it was her fault the princess was missing. She was after all the one who was screaming at her.

Just as Carter walked outside of the back door and headed up to the bait shop, a beat up old truck pulled into the driveway. It was Ed, Carter's neighbor. Carter gave a small wave but had something more important to attend to then a chat with Ed. "Carter!" he said opening the door and standing up, "Does this belong to you?". Carter turned back to see what Ed could possibly be talking about when she saw Rosie sitting beside him in the truck.

"Oh my god, rosie!" Carter said as she flew over to the truck and opened the passenger door. "Found her in my backyard" Ed said, "I think she got lost in the woods". Ed lived nearly a mile away from Carter's house. "Thank you so much ed!" Carter said as relief washed over her. "Anytime!" He said as he got back in his truck and drove away.

Carter followed Rosie back into the house and into the living room. "What the hell were you thinking?" Carter said she collapsed onto the couch, "I have been looking everywhere for you!" Rosie just took a seat across from carter and stared at her. "We would both be dead if my dad found out about this" Carter said rubbing her head. After a few minutes of silence passed between them Rosie still hadn't said anything.

The awkwardness that filled the gap between them was becoming to much for carter to handle. She stood up from the couch and went to her room, closing the door behind her. She grabbed her ipod from the bedside table and put the earbuds in as she laid down. Scrolling through her music she finally settled on Let go by Safetysuit and turned it up as she stared up at the ceiling.

A few minutes later Rosie came into the room. Carter watched as she stood in the doorway for a few moments and walked towards Carter's bed. She could see Rosie's lips moving but couldn't hear anything she was saying. Realizing the problem, Carter sat up and pulled her earphones out. "What?" Carter said, asking Rosie to repeat what she had just said. "I said you are right" Rosie said staring into Carter's big brown eyes. "About what?" Carter asked even though she knew what Rosie was refering to. "About me" rosie said, her voice shaking.

Rosie sat down at the foot of Carter's bed, found a spot on the wall to stare at, and took a deep breathe. "My entire life has revolved around the fact that I am princess. Everyday there is someone that I need to impress. Sometimes it's a room full of Royals at a ball or maybe a prince that could be a potential husband and co-heir to the thrown. Other times it is just commoners walking down the street as I pass by." Carter listened to the girl carefully as she spoke.

"A princess is expected to look and behave in a certain way at all times. From the time I was born I have been being prepared for the day that I am queen and ruler of Costa Luna. My entire life has been filled with etiquette classes, dress fittings, royal balls, and politics classes. The money, jewels, and popularity come with the title and I am ashamed to admit that I let it go to my head". Rosie now had tears in her eyes but fought to hold them back. "I am truely sorry for the way that I have treated you Carter" Rosie said as she continued, "But I cannot change the fact that in just eleven months I will be Queen of Costa Luna and must find a suitable husband before then and I must prepare myself as best as I can while I am away from my country. As soon as I hear from program headquarters I will be relocated with until we can return to Costa Luna and will no longer be a bother to you".

"Girls! Burgers are ready!" Major Mason yelled from down the hall. Before Carter could even think of something to say Rosie stood up and walked out. Carter sat on her bed dazed, thinking about what rosie had just said. "Let's go Pal! Dinner is ready!" Major Mason yelled bringing carter out of her thoughts. She jumped off the bed and jogged to the kitchen where her dad and Rosie were waiting.

"Have you ever had a burger before Rosie?" Major Mason asked, completly unaware of the tension between the two girls. "No I have not" Rosie said trying to sound as cheerful as she could. "Let's show her how it's done shall we?" Major Mason said smiling at Carter as he handed her a plate and hamburger bun. Carter walked around the table and took a seat beside Rosie. Carter gave a weak smile to which Rosie returned.

Carter placed a bun on rosie's plate and one on her own and watched as the girl eyed it curiously. "That is the bun" Carter said as she reached for the plate of hamburgers and grabbed on and placed it on the bun for Rosie, "Now it is a hamburger!". "It looks very strange" Rosie said eyeing the hamburger. "Now we have to put some mustard and Ketchup on it and it will be complete" Carter said as she reached across the table for the mustard and ketchup. After putting it on the hamburger Carter smashed it together and held it out towards Rosie. "Grab it" Carter said smiling at the look on Rosie's face.

"Take it in your hands like this" Carter said picking up her own burger, "And you just bite it". Carter took a big bite of her burger and watched as Rosie looked down at her burger sitting on the plate in front of her. Slowly she picked up and the burger and attempted to neatly take a bite of it as Carter had just done with her's. Much to her surprise Rosie loved the odd food called a burger. In fact was one of the best things she had ever tasted. "What do you think?" Major Mason asked as he watched.

Rosie lowered the burger from her mouth to reveal mustard and Ketchup smeared all over her face. Major Mason and Carter burst into laughter. This momentarily eased the tension between them. "Here" Carter said grabbing a napkin and reaching over to wipe Rosie's face. "What am I doing?" Carter thought to as she stopped herself and ended up placing the napkin in Rosie's hand.

Carter quickly finished her dinner and then ran back to her room. She needed time to think. For some reason despite her best efforts to hate Rosie, Carter couldn't do it. Why? Why was this girl different from the others? Carter replayed everything that Rosie had told her before dinner. Carter would be scared out of her mind if she had find a husband and rule over an entire country in just eleven months. The thought of it alone scared her much less actually having to do it. Carter also couldn't imagine losing her dad and being forced to live in a completly different country with complete strangers and top of all of that having one of those strangers hate you.

Suddenly Carter felt like she was the size of an ant. She beyond crossed the line when she flew off on rosie earlier. Just then Rosie came into the room. Without even thinking Carter reached out and grabbed rosie's arm as she walked by. "I'm sorry" she blurted out. Rosie's arm tingled from Carter's touch. "I crossed the line earlier" Carter said, "I should have thought about everything that you've been through the past week, I know I would be scared to death if I were in your shoes".

Before rosie could even process what she was feeling the tears began to fall. Carter pulled rosie down onto the bed and wrapped her arms tightly around her. Rosie sobbed into Carter's shoulder. Rosie held on to Carter as tightly as she could. Despite the tension that had been between the two girls since Rosie's arrival, Rosie felt safe with Carter.

"It's ok" Carer whispered as she ran her fingers through Rosie's long hair. Suddenly instead of seeing a stuck up, self centered Princess Carter now saw a terrified seventeen year old girl. Her heart broke for Rosie as the young girl continued to cry. Carter wanted to make her feel better, she make everything that was hurting Rosie go away. Rosie's enitre life had been pulled out from underneath her and suddenly she was forced to see that she had no one to help her, no one to talk to, and most of all she had no one that she could actually call a friend.

"I don't know what I'm doing!" rosie sobbed, "I'm so alone". Carter pulled Rosie away just enough so that she could see her face. Rosie may have been alot of things, but carter decided right then and there, that alone was not one of them. Carter wiped a few tears from rosie's red cheeks. "You have me" Carter said "I will be here for you, always". Carter held up her pinky and grabbed rosie's hand and linked their pinkies. "Carter what are you doing?" Rosie said as she tried to stop the tears from falling. "This is called a pinky promise" Carter said, "It's show you that I'm serious about being for you". "I do not see what our pinkies have to do with a promise" rosie said as she continued to calm herself. "A pinky promise is very serious business" Carter said smiling, hoping it would help cheer rosie up, "Once you make a pinky promise, It's unbreakable".

Rosie couldn't help but smile at this. She also couldn't help but notice how much she liked the feeling of Carter's arms around her. "Thank you Carter" Rosie said as a smile spread across her face. This smile was different from the others that Carter had seen. The others were lifeless and seemed to all look the same. This one however was bright. Even rosie's eyes were lit up. Carter felt her chest tighten as her breathing slowed and her heart started racing. "We should go to bed" Carter said. Rosie nodded, smiled at carter and then walked across the room to her bed. "Goodnight Carter!" Rosie said taking one last look at her before turning out the light. "Goodnight Rosie".


	5. Chapter 5

As the week went by Carter and Rosie slowly started closing the gap between them. However, despite her best efforts Carter could not get Rosie to stop acting like a princess. While the arrogance had diminished greatly, for formal way of thinking and looking at the world was still there. Rosie couldn't help herself, it was the only way that she really knew how function.

Carter found herself wanting to know more about Rosie but everytime she tried to dig a little deeper into rosie's life other then what was on the surface, Rosie would shut her out. Carter couldn't understand how one minute rosie is broken down and crying in her arms but the next she is this elegante princess with a smile permanently on her face. There had to be some way to get through to Rosie but Carter didn't know what it was. For the time being all She could do was wait for Rosie to finally let her in. Much to her surprise Carter was actually enjoying having Rosie around all of the time. There was something different about Rosie that Carter just couldn't put her finger on.

Carter's attempts at getting to know rosie on a personal level didn't go unnoticed by Rosie. She liked Carter but there was something stopping Rosie from letting her in. Carter was so strong and unconventional and that scared Rosie. She was used to predictable and safe. Carter was anything but that as rosie had come to learn throughout her week at the Mason's. Unpredictable usually meant untrustworthy in the political world that Rosie came from. This caused alot of confusion for rosie because she actually trusted Carter. There was something about her that Rosie was drawn to but she couldn't figure out what it was. But even as she kept blocking out Carter, Rosie couldn't shake the feeling of wanting to be close to Carter.

Spring break had finally come to an end and it was time to go back to school. Carter never wanted to go to school but this time she really didn't want to go school. For the first time in a very long time she actually had someone who called her by her name instead of "Bait Girl". Once the other princesses who stayed with them in the past had gone to school with carter, they picked up on her horrible nicknames and had no problems joining in with the popular kids and making Carter's life a living hell. For the first time, Carter was actually worried about what some stupid princess thought of her.

"I'm so excited, I've never been to an actual school before!" Rosie said as she and Carter got off the bus as they arrived at school. "Well, that makes one of us" Carter said as she slipped her backpack on. Loud music and laughter caught their attention and they turned to see a silver mercedes coming into the parking lot. Carter's stomach immediatly tied itself into knots as she watch Donnie and brooke get out and join a group of football players and cheerleaders that were waiting in the parking lot.

"Who is that?" Rosie said as she watched everyone around them turn their attention to this group of people. "Let me put it to you this way, if this school had royalty they would be it!" Carter said. Out of habit Rosie perked up at the thought of being around royalty. As the group made their way towards the sidewalk where Carter and Rosie were standing, Brook nudged Donnie and pointed towards Carter. "Here we go" Carter said as she saw them coming right towards her.

"Hey Fish food!" Brooke said sarcastically, "Nice to smell you again, oh, I mean see you again". Then donnie knocked right into Carter, knocking her notebook to the ground. He just laughed and continued walking until he felt himself actually bump into someone else. He turned to see Rosie standing just behind him, her notebooks lying on the ground. "I am so sorry" he said as she bent down and picked them up for her, "I'm Donnie". He smiled and winked at Rosie earning a small smile from her. "I'm Rosie" She said taking her notebooks back from him. "Are you new?" Donnie asked, "I haven't seen you around before". "Yes" Rosie said. "Well please allow me to show you around" He said leading her away from Carter who was on the other side of the large group of people trying to gather her things from the ground.

Carter looked up and saw Donnie talking to Rosie. "And there it is" Carter thought to herself. She felt betrayed. But it wasn't really rosie's fault though. I mean if given the choice to hang out with someone called Bait girl or the hottest guy in school, Carter knew she didn't stand a chance. Carter couldn't help but notice the jealousy that she felt seeing Rosie and Donnie together. She quickly gathered her things and disappeared into the crowd of people trying to get to their classes.

"Thank you for your kind offer by My friend is actually already going to show me around" Rosie said as she politely declined Donnie's offer. Rosie looked behind him for Carter but was surprised when she didn't see her. "It looks like your friend went to class" Donnie said noticing that no one was standing behind him, "Come on, you can hang out with us". Since Carter had left, Rosie didn't see any reason not to hang out with Donnie and his friends. He seemed nice.

Carter managed to stay clear of Rosie for the remainder of the day. By now Carter was sure that rosie was a goner. Soon enough Rosie would be one of them, making Carter's life miserable. At the end of the day, CArter took her regular seat at the back of the bus and threw her backpack in the seat next to her to prevent anyone, particularly rosie from sitting with her. Rosie got on the bus a minute later and made her way towards Carter.

"Carter there you are!" Rosie said moving the backpack and taking a seat beside carter. "That was there for a reason" Carter snapped. "Carter is everything ok?" Rosie asked noticing carter's tone. "Just peachy!" Carter said turning to stare out the window. They rode the rest of the way home in silnce. Once the buss was pulling up to the driveway, Carter climbed over rosie and quickly got off the bus. Rosie got up and ran to catch up with her.

"Carter stop!" Rosie said trying to catch up. "Why don't you go back and hang out with Donnie!" Carter snapped, "You had no problem ditching me for him this morning so it shouldn't be a problem for you now". "Carter I order you to stop!" Rosie said forcefully. Hearing this Carter stopped and turned around to face Rosie. "You order me?" Carter said, eyebrows raised, "Excuse me but I am not one of your servants that you can order around!" Rosie felt angry begin to boil up inside her. "Carter, you were the one who left me this morning" Rosie said, "I declined Donnie's offer show me around because I wanted you to but when I looked for you, you were gone".

Suddenly a bit of guilt came over Carter. "I looked for you all day but I couldn't find you" rosie said. Suddenly Rosie felt herself wanting Carter near her. Without even thinking rosie reached out and grabbed Carter's hand. Carter felt her heart beating hard against her chest as she felt Rosie's gentle touch. Rosie was feeling something that she had never felt before. It was like a magnet was pulling her towards Carter. Rosie looked down at Carter's hand in hers and then took a step closer, wanting, needing to feel closer to Carter.

Carter felt something stiring inside of her as Rosie moved closer. She looked over Rosie's face at her eyes, her skin, and then stopped when she reached her lips. Slowly Carter leaned towards closer to rosie. Rosie followed Carter's lead and slowly leaned closer, the gap between them getting smaller and smaller. Rosie could feel Carter's breath on her face as they were now only a few inches apart. Suddenly Carter felt Rosie gentley press her lips against her own.

After a few moments Rosie pulled back slightly. Her breath was shakey and her hands were beginning to tremble. Carter reached a hand up and gently placed it on rosie's cheek and brought their lips back together. Instantly their lips moved in sync with one another as the kissed deepend. Carter's mind was foggy and she could think of nothing except the feeling of rosie.

The sound of the front door being pulled open brought both of them crashing back down to reality. The two girls jumped away from one another and turned to see Major Mason and Agent Johnson coming out of the house. "Oh hey girls!" Major Mason said completly unaware of what had just happened, "Rosie I've got some great news!". He and agent Johnson made their way over to them. "The situation in costa Luna is moving along faster then we had expected" Agent Johnson said, "As it turns out General Kane, the man responsible for your parents deaths is not very bright when it comes to military tactics and we expect to have full control of Costa Luna within the next two weeks. This means that we can now relocate you to Mr Elegante's location".

Still trying to catch her breath, Rosie didn't know what to say. She had thought that she would be ready to leave when this moment came. Rosie turned and met Carter's gaze. Both of their minds were reeling. Suddenly, things were a little more complicated.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank for the reviews everyone! I'm glad you guys are enjoying it!

* * *

><p>Rosie stood in Carter's room gathering her belongings. Agent Johnson was waiting for her downstairs along with Major Mason. Rosie neatly folded each item of clothing and placed it in a suitcase. There was a soft knock on the door and Rosie turned to see Carter entering the room. Rosie swalloed hard and suddenly felt nervous, something that she never did.<p>

Carter walked over and sat on her own bed and just stared Rosie. Niether girl said anything as an uncomfortabe silence fell between them. Rosie turned and went back to packing her things unable to look at Carter any longer. What had happened earlier? She had kissed Carter! That was definitley not appropriate behavior for a princess. She was supposed to kiss a prince not a commoner. And it wasn't just any commoner, it was a girl! These feelings and this type of behavior was way beyond the boundries of acceptable behavior but even so, rosie could not stop replaying the kiss over and over in her mind. Her skin tingled at the thought of Carter's touch and her heart beat pounded against her chest as she thought of the feel of Carter's lips pressed against hers.

Carter was beside herself. She was not gay! She had never in her life had even the slightest attraction to another girl. She wasn't even sure if she was actually attracted to Rosie or if it was just some fluke, something that happened because they were just caught up in the moment. "And let's not forget the fact that she is a princess!" Carter thought to herself. And not just any princess, oh no! She was going to be queen in eleven months, and a married queen at that! If Carter's dad and agent Johnson had seen them kissing earlier, her dad could have lost his job as an Agent. Still, all Carter could think about was the rush she felt when she kissed rosie. It was like the entire world just stopped.

Finally rosie was finished packing. There was no longer anything to keep her busy and help her avoid looking over at Carter. "So I guess this is it" Carter said as she started playing with a string that was hanging off of her bed. "Yes, as I told you before I am being relocated to Mr elegante's location so that I may start the process of becoming queen and finding a suitor" rosie said as she sat down on the spare bed.

"Is that what you want to do?" Carter asked, "Do you still want to leave?" Truthfully Rosie didn't want to go. For the first time in her entire life Rosie had an actual friend. But Rosie's life wasn't one that she could just walk away from. People were depending on her, an entire country was depending on her to what was expected of her. "I must go and prepare myself for when I become queen" Rosie said as she looked down at her hands in her lap, "There is much that needs to be done and I cannot waste anymore time". Rosie's response sounded like that of a true princess, scripted and fake.

"Well if that is what you want then ok" Carter said, "but don't use everyone else as an excuse to leave. If you want to go, leave because it was your choice". Honestly she didn't want Rosie to go. She wanted her to stay, she wanted to figure out what that kiss meant. Carter's words struck a nerve in rosie. She didn't get mad or upset or anything like that. She just started thinking. There was knock on the door and Major Mason and Agent Johnson came into the room. "Rosie we must be leaving now" Agent Johnson said. Rosie just simply nodded and stood up as major Mason grabbed her bags for her. She follwed agent Johnson out of the room and outside to the back porch. Agent Johnson and Major Mason walked towards the car that was waiting to take Rosie away and loaded up her things had a small chat.

Carter came outside and saw her dad putting rosie's things in the trunk of the car. "Ready you are Rosie" he said smiling up at the two girls. "So I guess this is it" Carter said looking down at her sneakers. Rosie turned to face Carter. "Thank you for everything Carter Mason" Rosie said, "It has been a pleasure". Rosie felt her chest begin to tighten. This really was it. After today, she probably would never see Carter again. "Good luck with the whole queen thing" Carter said trying to make the tension and awkwardness die down a bit, "You're gonna be great". Carter reached out and pulled Rosie into a hug. Rosie felt the same electricty coursing through her body as she did everytime she felt Carter touch her.

"Princess we must be going now" Agent johnson said as she stood beisde the car with Major Mason. Carter pulled back and reluctantly released Rosie. "Goodbye Carter" rosie said as she turned quickly and walked down the stairs. Major Mason was waiting for her at the bottom. He to pulled her in for a hug. "You are welcome here Rosie" Major Mason said as she hugged the young Princess, "Carter and I will miss you".

Rosie felt as if she wanted cry. She didnt want to leave. She wanted to stay with Major Mason. She wanted to stay with Carter. "Thank you Major Mason" Rosie said as she took a step back from him. She slowly turned and started walking towards the car where Agent Johnson was waiting. Rosie's mind began reeling. A million thoughts were running through her head. Everyone in costa Luna was depending on her. Rosie could hear the voices of her Parent's, Mr elegante, and the other royals, all telling her what to do.

"Sit up straight"

"You are above everyone else, do not forget that"

"you will be queen one day Roslinda"

Suddenly one voice silenced all of the others in her head. It was Carter's. "You can't stop thinking about you're title long anough to actually enjoy your life!" Suddnly Rosie knew what Carter had meant when she said that. She had always done what was expected of her. She was predictable and safe. Not once had she ever made her own choices. Rosie stopped dead in her tracks. Agent Johnson looked from Rosie to Major Mason, who just shrugged. "Princess, we must leave" Agent Johnson said, "mr elegante is expecting you".

There was that word again, expecting. Rosie looked back over her shoulder and saw Carter staring at her. Rosie took a breath and gathered every little bit of courage she could muster. "I'm not leaving" Rosie said looking back at Agent Johnson, "I wish to stay here with the Masons". "But Mr elegante is expecting you princess" Agent Johnson said. Rosie cleared her throat. "Well I do not wish to join him at this time" Rosie said, trying to sound as forcefull as she could. Carter couldn't help but smile as she watched Rosie actualy stand up for herself. "Alrighty then" Major Mason said as she moved towards the car to get Rosie's things, "I guess that settles it then".

Rosie let out a sigh of relieve as Agent Johnson just shrugged her shoulders. She had actually made her own decision. She went against what was expected of her. Rosie turned and looked up at Carter who was smiling at her. They both stood smiling at eachother, niether of them having even the slightest idea of what they were about to get into.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi everyone! Sorry it's been a few days since I've updated. School and life in general have been crazy the past few days! Anyways here is ch 7, I hope everyone enjoys it! As always reviews are welcomed and encouraged! I love hearing feedback from you guys! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"I'm not gay!" Carter kept repeating to herself over and over in her head, "Carter Mason, you are not gay!". Major Mason had invited Agent Johnson to stay for dinner since she had traveled all this way for nothing, it was the least he could do. Both Carter and Rosie were very quiet throughout dinner while Agent Johnson and Major Mason talked about various missions that they had been on.<p>

"Rosalinda Maria Montoya Fiore, you do not have feelings for Carter!" Rosie thought as she silently argued with herself, "You are to marry a prince, not fall for some common girl!". As agent Johnson stood up to leave she turned to Rosie, pulling her from her thoughts. "Princess Rosalinda, are you sure that you want to stay here?" she asked, "Mr elegante is expecting you". Rosie thought for a moment. Maybe she should go, after all it would be the resposible thing for a princess to do. Carter put her own thoughts on hold while Rosie thought it over. She was going to leave, Carter just knew it. She was princess, there was no reason for her to stay here. The two girls met eachothers gaze and suddenly all of the doubt that they had was gone.

"I am sure" Rosie said as she turned towards agent Johnson, "I would like to stay with the Masons a bit longer". "Ok then, I will inform Mr Elegante of your decision" She said as she pulled out her cell phone and stepped outside along with Major Mason. Rosie and Carter smiled, staring at eachother in silence. Agent Johnson and Major Mason returned a minute later.

"As I am sure you may expect Princess, Mr Elegante is not pleased with your decison" Agent Johnson said sticking her phone back into her pocket, "However he has agreed to let you stay for one more week in the hopes of having Costa Luna back under control by then. If not, you must relocate to his location so that you may begin looking for a Prince".

Rosie simply nodded her head once and Agent Johnson knew that she understood Mr Elegante's terms. "Girls, would you mind going upstairs while I talk to Agent Johnson?" Major Mason said turning to the two girls sitting at the table. Neither said a word as they stood up and made their way towards the stairs and up to Carter's room. Carter followed Rosie into the room and shut the door behind them. Rosie stood awkwardly in the center of the room while Carter slowly walked over to her bed.

They both knew that the kiss had to be addressed but neither wanted to be the first to bring it up. So instead of going for the obvious, Carter chose a more subtle way to bring up the conversation. "I'm not gay" She blurted out. She immediatly regreted letting that fly out of her mouth. "Smooth!" she thought to herself. It didn't come out at all how she had planned. It seemed she was more nervous then she thought.

"Carter, why are you unhappy?" Rosie asked concerned. Despite Carter's nervousness, she couldn't help but laugh a little at Rosie's lack of real world knowledge. "Not that kind of gay" Carter said she sat down on her bed. "I mean gay as in...attracted to girls kind of gay". Rosie only nodded in understanding. "Well then neither am I" Rosie added. Now it was unavoidable, there was nowhere else for this conversation to go without mentioning the kiss.

"The kiss was a mistake" Carter said as she began to ramble as she did when she was nervous, "We were just caught up in the heat of the moment and it happened. I think we should just forget that it happened and move on". Rosie could help but feel let down slightly at Carter's words. However she was determined to keep her friendship with Carter and it was going to take a lot more then a stupid little kiss to stop her. "I agree Carter" Rosie said, "It was foolish and would be best if forgotten".

Carter nodded. "Good, it's settled then!" She said as she stood up from her bed and walked over towards Rosie, "I actually have a friend for once and I don't want lose you!". Carter stood in front of Rosie just staring at her. "I'll always be your friend Carter" Rosie said smiling at her, "Besides, we made a pinky promise and those are unbreakable, remember?". Rosie held up her pinky as Carter smiled and linked her's with rosie's.

A soft knock on the door interuptted them. Major Mason poked his head into the room. Carter and Rosie dropped their hands and turned to face him still smiling. "What are you two so happy about?" He asked. "Nothing" Carter said, "Did you need something dad?". Major Mason stepped into the room and walked over to Rosie. "Mr Elegante has a few things that he would like for you to go over while you are here" Major Mason said as he handed rosie a rather large stack of papers, "He didn't say what it was,he only faxed it over and that it was important".

Rosie began flipping through the stack of papers as Major Mason exited the room. "Good night girls!" he hollered back. "Good night!" they said in unison. Rosie walked over and sat down on her bed as she continued to scan through the papers. "What is that?" Carter asked as she sat down beside Rosie on the bed. Rosie was holding photos of young, handsome men. She flipped back to the first page which was a letter from Mr Elegante and began reading.

"Dear Rosie,

I am terribly sorry about what happened to your parents. If there was anything that I could have done to stop it, know that I would have done it. They were my dear friends and I know how much you loved them.

However we have to move on and there are matters that we must attend to before your eighteenth birthday. As I am sure that you are aware, you must be married in order to take your place as queen. I have sent a few photos of eligible gentlemen that have already asked for your hand. I know that you may not make this decision right away and will need time.

Everything else can wait until we are together and back in Costa Luna. Please take the time to actually read about these gentlemen as most of them are very qualified and fit to be a king. I do hope that the program is taking care of you and you are in a comfortable location. If you need to get in touch with me, just tell Major Mason. I miss you dearly and hope you are well.

Sincerly,

Mr elegante"

Carter reached over and started flipping through the photos of the young princes. "Holy crap, you weren't joking!" Carter said as she looked from one prince to another, "You seriously have to marry one of these guys?". "Yes, I must be married to inherit the crown" Rosie said as she to looked at the photos. "Wow, I thought this kind of stuff was only in the movies" Carter said, "Like princess diaries or something. You guys have like movies and theaters in Costa Luna right?". Rosie chuckled at Carter's question.

"Yes of course we have those things in Costa Luna Carter" Rosie said, "I even had my own theater at the palace". Carter's jaw dropped. "You have your own theater?" Carter said, "That is so cool!". "Yeah it is" Rosie said, "You should come to Costa Luna one day, you would love it!". Carter smiled at Rosie's invite.

"Wait, why am I smiling? knock it off Carter!" she told herself, shaking her head slightly. "I'm already planning my trip" Carter said looking at Rosie. A confused look came over Rosie. "The wedding, duh!" Carter said laughing and pointing to a random photo as if it were the most obvious answer in the world. Both girls forced themselves to laugh at Carter's little joke but honestly neither thougt it was funny. In fact, the thought of getting married so soon made Rosie sick. Carter wasn't very fond of the idea either but Rosie was princess and a princess always marries the prince.

"We should go to bed" Carter said placing the stack of photos on the table, "We have school in the morning". "Good night Carter" Rosie said smiling gently at her. For a moment they just stared at eachother. Rosie couldn't help but notice how beautiful carter was. "Good night Rosie" Carter said as she pulled Rosie into a hug. Both of them felt the electricity between them as they touched. Cart er stood up and walked to the other side of the room and quickly changed into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt that was two sizes too big for her. Rosie did the same and a few minutes later both girls climbed into their beds and turned out the lights.

The following morning at school, Carter walked Rosie to her first class. "Thank you Carter but I learned all of this yesterday" Rosie said smiling politely at her friend. "Excuse me, coming through losers!" Brooke said as she and group of girls pushed their way through the crowded hallway. Brooke and her little followers walked up to a bulletin bored and signed a piece of paper that was posted on it. "Don't bother signing it ladies" Brooke said to every girl within listening distance, "The queen has already been choosen! Be sure to vote Chelsea for Prom queen!"

Brooke's little followers laughed as they walked away from the bulletin board and into their classrooms. "What is that?" Rosie asked curiously eyeing the bored. "Prom queen nominations" Carter said rolling her eyes. "Prom?" Rosie said excitedly, "Like in the movies?". Suddenly it dawned on Carter that Rosie had never been to an actual school before and therefor had never been to a dance. "Yeah just like in the movies only worse!" Carter said, "I really don't know why they even have this out here, Donnie is going to be king and Chelsea is going to be queen".

Carter's rant was interrupted by the bell. "Gotta go!" Carter said turning to walk away, "See you at lunch!". Rosie just smiled and gave small wave as Carter disappeared around the corner. Rosie grabbed her pen and quickly jotted down Carter's name onto the sheet and then went to class.

Three classes later it was time for lunch. Carter waited for Rosie outside of the cafeteria and then the two girls went inside together. As they took a seat at an empty table, the principal came on the intercome. "Good afternoon students!" he said, "I am pleased to announce that we have all of our nominees for this years prom king and queen". Carter immediatly started tuning him out. She hated how everyone was obsessed with trying to figure out who was going to win, even though everyone already knew it was Brooke and Donnie. The principal went through the entire list of prom king nominees without Carter hearing the first name.

"And now for our Prom Queen nominees" the principal said. The cafeteria was silent as everyone strained to listen. "Brooke smith, Chelsea Jones, and Carter Mason". Carter started laughing. "For a second there I thought he said my name!" She said laughing and msiling at Rosie. "That's because he did Carter!" Rosie said excitedly, "I nominated you!". Carter felt like passing out.

"I'm running against bait girl?" A voice said from behind her. Carter didn't even have to turn around to see who it was. Chelsea had walked in along with Brooke and the rest of their followers. They walked up behind Carter and stopped. "Wow, whoever would have nominated you needs serious help because you are totally not prom queen material. Rosie smiled at the girls. "I nominated Carter!" she said excitedly, "I know a great deal of what it takes to be a queen because..". Rosie was cut off by a sharp pain in her leg. Carter had kicked her when she noticed the conversation getting to personal. "What my friend Rosie means to say is good luck to you too!" Carter said turning around quickly and facing Rosie whow as rubbing her leg.

After Chelsea and her friends walked away, Carter leaned into Rosie. "You almost told Chelsea and Brooke that you are a princess" Carter said whispering so no one could over hear them, "A prom queen is not the same kind of queen that you are going to be!". Rosie just smiled. "I know that Carter" she said, "But I think that you would make a beautiful queen!". Carter couldn't stop herself from blushing. Rosie saw the blush on Carter's face and smiled. What was so special about Carter that Rosie liked so much? Was it her eyes? Her killer smile? Her amazing personality? All of the above? Rosie shook herself from thoughts as the bell rang, signaling them to return to class.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi everyone! Sorry it's taken me a few days to update. I had to completly change my class schedule so please bare with me for the next few days while I sort everything out! After wednesday I should be able to update daily until this story is complete! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"So how was school today girls?" Major Mason asked as they all sat around the kitchen table eating dinner. Rosie bounced excitedly in her seat. Carter rolled her eyes and went back to staring at her plate. "I nominated Carter for prom queen!" Rosie said excitedly. Major Mason smiled widely at hearing the news. "My carter?" he said pointing to the young girl sitting across from him, "Well I never saw that one coming!". "Niether did I!" Carter huffed as she pushed a few peas around her plate."I think she will make a beautiful queen!" Rosie said smiling at Carter, "Don't you agree Major Mason?". Major Mason just nodded his head, still in shock over hearing that his little tomboy was up for prom queen.<p>

After they helped Major Mason clear the table the two girls went upstairs to Carter's room. "I can't believe you nominated me for Prom queen!" Carter said flopping down onto her bed. Rosie sat down beside her and smiled. "I think you would make a great Queen Carter Mason!" Rosie said, "And since I am a princess and soon-to-be queen, I think that makes qualified to say so!". Carter propped herself up onto her elbows and looked at Rosie. "Well I don't know the first thing about being a princess or a queen so I think that qualifies me to say that I would not make a good queen at all!" she said pouting.

Rosie just rolled her eyes, a little something she had picked up from Carter. "I'm royalty, my opinion counts and yours does not!" Rosie said sternly, allowing only the tiniest of smiles to cross onto her face, "And I say that you can and will make a beautiful queen!". "No, no, no!" Carter said now sitting up, "You are not pulling the royalty card! That is not fair!". Rosie's smile grew. "Too bad Carter!" She said smirking at the brunette, "This matter is settled! I will teach you how to become the best queen that you can be. By the time I am through with you, you will be able to pass for actual royalty!".

Carter went to open her mouth in protest but Rosie cut her off. "No trying to talk your way out if it because it will not work!" Rosie said. Suddenly Carter smiled. "Ok fine!" Carter said crossing her arms across her chest, "But if I have to do this, then I get to teach you anything of my choosing! It's only fair!". Rosie pondered the thought for a moment thinking it over. "Deal!" Rosie said sticking out her pinkey. Carter linked her pinkey with Rosie's and they shook on it.

"First lesson starts now!" Rosie said.

She stood up from the bed and walked across the room and grabbed a book from the shelf. She walked back over to Carter and pulled her from the bed. "The first thing that everyone notices about the queen is her posture!" Rosie said as she worked on trying to balance the book on top of Carter's head, "When you can pace the length of the room ten times while balancing this, then we can move on". "Super!" Carter said, her voice laced with sarcasm. Rosie took a seat on the bed and smiled and laughed as Carter tried but failed to make even two rounds with the book on her head.

"I am never going to get this!" Carter said after thirty minutes of failed attempts, "I don't even see what this has to do with being prom queen!". Rosie just burst ot into laughter. "It has nothing to do with being prom queen!" She said in between laughs, "I just wanted to see if you would actually do it!". "You little brat!" Carter said as she dropped the book and launched herself into rosie's direction. Carter flung herself on top of the princess and began tickling her. Rosie laughed uncontrollably as she felt Carter hands roaming her entire body. "Say uncle!" Carter said as she continued her tickle torture. Rosie struggled to breath as she laughed. "UN-UN-UNCLE!" Rosie said loudly. Carter stopped tickling her and smiled down at her. Once Rosie caught her breath, she smiled up at Carter. "Why did I have to say uncle?" She asked. Carter opened her mouth to answer but then realized that she did not know the answer. "I haven't got the slightest idea!" She said. "Very strange" Rosie said looking at the brunette that was on top of her.

Without warning Carter began tickling Rosie again, sending the girl into uncontrollable lauhter once again. "UNCLE! UNCLE!" Rosie cried out. Carter stopped tickling her and placed a hand either side of Rosie's head on the bed. Rosie smiled up at Carter. Carter felt something stir inside of her as she stared down at Rosie. The urge to kiss her was so strong Carter could hardly stand it. Slowly she started lean down, bring them closer together. Rosie could feel Carter's warm breath on her face as she slowly moved closer. Rosie reached a hand up and placed it gently on Carter's cheek. Carter now had her body almost completly pressed against Rosie's, trying her best to hold some of her weight up off of the young princess.

Carter stopped when she felt Rosie's hand on her cheek. She closed her eyes and instinively leaned towards the touch. Carter's cheek was soft and warm beneath Rosie's hand. Rosie felt her breath get caught in her throat as she felt herself wanting more of Carter. "Carter..." she whispered, just barely audible and loud enough for Carter to hear. Hearing Rosie's voice Carter opened her eyes and stared down into her brown eyes. Her heart felt as if it was going to pound right out of her chest.

Rosie wanted Carter closer. She needed to be closer to her. Rosie gently pulled Carter down closer to her, closing the gap between them. Rosie softly pressed her lips against Carter's. Carter pulled back slightly from the kiss, breaking it for a brief moment to look at rosie. She gently brushed rosie's hair back behind her ear and then pressed their lips together once more. This kiss was different from their last one. The first one was fast and over before they even knew what had happened. But this one was slow, sweet, and emotional. Rosie could feel Carter wanting her. She could feel Carter breathing, feel every little move she made. She could feel how nervous Carter was.

Rosie gently wrapped her arms around Carter's waist and held her firmly. Carter tangled her finger's into rosie's long dark hair as the kiss deepend. Niether of them could no longer deny the fact that there were feelings between them. Rosalinda Maria Montoya Fiore, the future queen of Costa Luna was falling for someone she never thought she would, a commoner. She was falling for loud, opinionated, tomboy Carter. This could only lead to trouble.


	9. Chapter 9

Silence filled the room. The dim moonlight coming in through the windows was the only light in Carter's bedroom. It had been nearly two hours since Carter had kissed her. "Or maybe I kissed her" Rosie thought as she sat up quietly in her bed. She was so confused she didn't even remember what had gotten them into that position in the first place. One second they are laughing and carrying on like friends are supposed to and the next, they are kissing...something friends don't do. Something a princess and future queen shouldn't do.

Rosie's mind was racing as she stared at Carter's sleeping figure across the room. Carter was nothing special. Sure she was cute but she was no beauty queen. She didn't have money, popularity and she certainly was no prince. She was opinionated, stubborn, and refused to treat Rosie as the princess that she was. Carter was everything that Rosie had been told to stay away from. Rosie had been taught that she was above people like Carter, that she was better then them.

Rosie knew that convincing herself that she didn't still feel that way would be a lie and it would be pointless to try and fool herself. But there was just something about Carter that seemed to pull Rosie in. As hard as she might try, Rosie couldn't help but notice her growing feelings towards Carter. After all, reguardless of who kissed who first, rosie didn't exactly do anything to stop it from happening. she couldn't have even if she wanted to. They were like two halves of a magnet, always drawn to eachother. You can pull them apart but eventually the attraction becomes to strong and the two halves eventually come crashing back together.

Carter lay awak in her bed staring at the wall. Her stomach was knots and it wasn't because of her surprise prom queen nomination. No, every bit of her anxiety was being caused by the young girl on the other side of the room. "How did you get yourself into this mess?" she thought to herself as she tried to sort through her thoughts. Rosie was a princess. She has money, lives in a palace, has servants, and hangs with nothing but royalty. She was beautiful and had a position of power to go along with it. She was everything that Carter was not. People like rosie do not assocciate with people like Carter, that is just how the world works.

Yet despite all of this, Carter couldn't ignore her attraction to the young princess. Carter laid in her bed, replaying every little detail of the kiss over in her head. She felt Rosie's soft hand on her cheek and her warm breath against her face. Carter's cheek tingled slightly and she reached up and gently rubbed the spot where Rosie's hand had been.

And then suddenly Carter's mind flashed to a different image. She thought back to Rosie's second night at the house. Carter remembered seeing the look of hurt and fear in Rosie's eyes as she broke down into tears after their arguement earlier that day. That girl, the one that broke down crying about her parents, the one that openly admitted to being terrified of what was lying ahead of her, that girl wasn't a princess. That girl was Rosie, a scared and frightened seventeen year old girl. That was the girl that had somehow found her way into Carter's heart.

If Carter was to be completly honest with herself the fact that Rosie was a girl didn't bother her as much as the fact that Rosie was a princess. "My dad would lose his job if anyone found out!" she thought to herself, "The program trusted him to protect Rosie, not have his daughter make out with her!". Even though this was a legitimate threat, Carter still felt something stir inside of her at the thought of Rosie. "Screw it, I have to talk to her!" Carter thought as she rolled over and sat up.

Though the room was only dimly lit, carter could just barely make out Rosie's figure sitting up in the bed across the room. Carter's sudden movement startled Rosie and she let out a small gasp. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" carter said. "It's fine, I just thought you were sleeping" rosie said as her heart began to calm back down. Carter ran her fingers through her messy hair, pushing it back out of her face. "I think we need to talk" carter said as kicked the covers off, and scooted over, "Come sit down".

Rosie didn't move at first, frozen in fear. She knew exactly what it was that carter wanted to talk about. To her surprise that wasn't what scared her. What frightened her was not being able to read Carter's answer. But after a moment, rosie slowly slid off of the bed and tip-toed over to Carter's bed and sat down.

Suddenly Carter became very nervous. She took a deep breath, cleared her throat, and gathered as much courage as she could muster. "There is something going on between us" Carter said, her voice beginning to shake, "I don't really know what it is but I know that there is something there". Rosie shifted uncomfortably as Carter continued to talk. "This entire situation confuses me, you confuse me Rosie" Carter said as she began fidgiting with the edge of the blanket, "You confuse because I have these feelings towards you, feelings that I've never had before and quite honestly I'm sure if I want them".

Rosie felt her heart pounding against her chest as she swallowed hard. "I...I think that I may...have feelings towards you as well Carter" Rosie stuttered. Carter quickly drifted her attention from the blanket she had been staring at to now coming face to face with rosie. The moonlight reflected beautifuly in her big brown eyes as Carter stared into them. Rosie took a deep breath and held it as she stared into Carter's eyes. Both girl's felt the electricity between them. Rosie became overwhelmed with the urge to feel carter, to get closer to her. She instinctivly fought it. But their close proximity was not helping. Rosie could feel Carter's arm brushing up against her side.

Rosie had to move, she had to get away before she could not longer control herself. As she went to push herself off of from the bed to move away from closer, Rosie mistakingly put her hand right on top of Carter's that had been resting in the small space that was between them. Rosie froze at the touch. She just stared down at their hands, unable to move.

Carter looked from their hands up to Rosie and back down again. Slowly Carter turned her hand over so that her palm was now facing p into rosie's. Their fingers fell perfectly into the spaces between eachother's hand. After a few more moments, Rosie looked up carter. The beauty of Carter's moon lit face hit her like a ton of bricks. Unable to resist temptation any longer, Rosie leaned forward and passionalty kissed Carter. For a split second Carter was in shock but that vanished very quickly at the now familiar taste of rosie's kiss.

Relief washed over Rosie as she felt Carter's lips moving in sync with her's. After a few more moment's Rosie pulled away, breaking the kiss. She leaned her forehead against Carter's, both girls slightly winded. Now it was undeniable, there was defininitley an attraction between them. "What does this mean?" Rosie said as she looked down at their interlocked hands once more. Carter just shrugged her shoulders. "What do you want it to mean?" Carter asked.

Rosie knew what she wanted it to mean, she wanted Carter. However, that was not an option. A princess doesn't kiss other girl's, she kisses a prince and not just any prince but the one that she is to share her life, her thrown, and her kingdom with.

"I can't" rosie said as she began shaking her head, "I am a princess, I'm supposed to be getting married soon. I can't do this!". Carter found that she didn't like this answer. "Ok" Carter said reluctantly, trying not let rosie see what she was thinking. Both of them took a deep breath. Rosie reached up with her free hand and placed it on Carter's cheek. "I...I'm not supposed to want you" Rosie said, as fought back the small urge to cry, "This wasn't supposed to happen!". Carter could hear the strain in Rosie's voice and her heart broke at even the slightest hint of hurt in her voice. She gently leaned forward and placed a small, soft kiss on the tip of rosie's nose.

"What if we just ignore the labels" Carter whispered, "At least while you are here, because I'm no longer going to be able to stay away from you. Let's just forget about being a princess or a queen or..a comoner!". Rosie couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle at Carter's use of the word commoner. "You are not my girlfriend or anything like that and It's just for the next four days" Carter said, "After that you will go back to your old life and I will go back to mine". Rosie trembled at the thought of leaving in four days. She slowly nodded to Carter's proposal. Carter gave a weak smile as she pulled away from rosie and laid back onto the bed. Rosie followed her lead and she too laid back onto the bed. Carter pulled the covers over them and slowly wrapped an arm over Rosie's waist and pulled her close. Rosie leaned forward and just barely pressed her lips against carter's. "Good night Carter" she said returning her weak smile. "Good night" Carter said as she closed her eyes. Rosie closed her eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep wrapped safely in Carter's arms.


	10. Chapter 10

The sound of the alarm clock filled the room. Carter rolled over and hit the snooze button once more. Rosie was sitting, fully dressed on the edge of the bed. "Carter that is the third time you've done that" rosie said, "You have to get up, we have school". "Saturday, no school!" Carter said as she buried her face into one of her pillows. Rosie couldn't help but chuckle. "Carter it's only wednesday!" Rosie said smiling at Carter.

After a few more minutes of trying to convince Carter to get out of bed, rosie was finally successfull. Carter groaned as she shuffled into the bathroom and shut the door behind her. Carter showered and got dressed. When she came out of the bathroom, rosie was gone. She could smell breakfast cooking and heard voices coming from downstairs. Carter grabbed her backpack from the corner of the room and then continued on downstairs.

When she walked into the kitchen she found her dad flipping pancakes while Rosie sat patiently at the table. "Good morning!" Carter said as she entered the room and took a seat next to rosie. "Good morning pal!" Major mason said he placed a plate full of pancakes in front of them, "Dig in girls, bus will be here soon". By the time the girls had finished eating their pancakes the bus had arrived. The driver honked the horn and both carter and Rosie jumped up, grabbed their backpacks and ran out the door. Once they were in their usual seat at the very back the bus started down the road again.

Carter immediatly went to staring aimlessly out the window. She hated school most days but she really did not want to go. Today was the first day of voting for prom queen and king. Carter knew that she didn't stand a chance. The king was going to be donnie and of course Chelsey was going to be prom queen. That is just how high school works. However even though Carter knew that she did not stand a chance, she couldn't help but feel just a little nervous over the whole thing. Rosie could feel Carter nervously tapping on the seat with her hand. Rosie placed her hand over Carter's, immediatly bringing an end to the nervous tapping.

Carter turned and looked down at Rosie's hand and then up to her eyes. Rosie gave a small smile and reassuring squeeze on Carter's hand. Almost immediatly Carter felt at ease. That is until they pulled into the school parking lot.

As everyone around them rushed to grab their bags and get off the bus, Rosie and Carter stayed put for a few extra seconds. Carter was feeling nervous again. She knew that this could go one of two ways. Option one, every one ignored her completly as they usually did or option two, the bait girl name calling would drastically increase making her life hell. Rosie could that Carter's mind was spinning out of control. Rosie placed a small, quick kiss on Carter's cheek, catching her by surprise. "You will be fine Carter" Rosie said smiling.

A smile crept its way on to Carter's face as she just nodded. "Come on" rosie said as she stood up and handed Carter her backpack. They followed the rest of the students off of the bus and into the school courtyard where banners for chelsey were already hanging. Carter stood in front of one and looked at it. "Vote Chelsey for Prom Queen!" with a large photo of the future queen herself beside it. "I've already lost!" Carter said to Rosie who was standing beside her. Rosie gave a small laugh. "You know for someone who says that they didnt care about prom queen, you certainly are acting like you care" Rosie said.

Carter went to open her mouth with a witty response but nothing came to mind. "Shut up!" She said gently pushing Rosie's arm, "We have to go to class!". The two girls walked towards the door of the school and went inside. Posters for Chelsey and a few for brooke lined the hallway. "I'll see you at lunch!" Carter said rolling her eyes as she cut in front of Rosie and disappeared down a side hallway.

By the time lunch came around Carter was ready to jump off of a bridge. Chelsey's face was everywhere! Carter was used to being invisible, in fact she liked it. But today being invisible hurt. No matter what she may have said, Carter actually cared about the whole prom queen. I mean, what girl wouldn't like to be voted prom queen? Carter was sitting at her usual table by herself while she waited for rosie. Carter was just staring at her plate. Another lunch tray was placed on the table beside her. She assumed it was Rosie so she didn't bother to look up from her plate. But then another tray was placed on the opposite side of followed by two more in front of her. "Mind if we sit here?" Donnie asked.

Carter looked up from her tray and saw Donnie, and his three friends from the football team. "Uh..." was all Carter could manage to say. Donnie smiled at her and he and his three friends took a seat. "So word on the street is that you are running for prom queen" Donnie said as he took bite of his hamburger. Carter just nodded her head. She was asleep. She had to be. It was the only explanation as to why these guys, the most popular guys in school were talking to her.

Donnie turned to face Carter. "I think it's really cool that you are running" he said flashing his signature smile at her. "Yeah Carter" Ryan said, the guy sitting across from Donnie, "Finally someone is giving Chelsey some competition!". Carter was still confused as to why they were giving her the time of day. "Yeah, we all think it's really cool that you are running" Donnie said, "And we got you a little something to show our support".

The guy that had been sitting on the other side of Carter pulled a brown paper bag out of his backpack. "Close your eyes!" Donnie said as she gently covered Carter's eyes with one of his hands. A few moments later when he removed them, Carter felt something being placed on her head. Donnie stood up in his chair and started yelling. "Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present to you your new prom queen, Bait Girl!". The entire cafeteria turned and looked in their direction. Carter reached up to feel for what had been placed on top her head but pulled back when a sharp pain pricked her fingers. Slowly, she pulled whatever it was off of her head and looked at.

"What do you think of your new crowd your majesty?" Donnie sneered as Carter looked over the crown. It was a fake plastic crown that had dead minnows and fish hooks glued to it. "Wait, you forgot this!" Ryan said as he pulled out a white plastic container and poured it's contents over Carter's head. Dirt and worms now covered Carter. Donnie and his freinds erupted into laughter. The football team and cheerleading squad that was sitting a few tables away soon joined in. Carter felt tears welling her eyes.

Rosie walked into the cafeteria and heard the laughter. Suddenly she was nearly knocked over when a crying, dirt covered Carter came running at her. Rosie grabbed her and made an attempt to find out what was going on. "Let go of me!" Carter demanded as she broke free of Rosie's grip and went running out the the double doors behind her. Rosie turned and went chasing after her. She chased her all the way to the girls bathroom.

Carter ran into the last stall and shut and the locked the door behind her. Rosie stopped running when she reached the last stall. "Carter!" she said as she knocked on the door, "Carter open up!". Carter just stood there as the tears rolled down her face. Just a few minutes ago she would have given anything to be noticed by anyone but now she would give anything to go back to being invisible. At least the invisible carter wasn't the laughing stock of the whole school.

"Carter please open the door!" rosie begged. Carter ignored her and sat down in the corner, crying as she held her knees tightly to her chest. Rosie saw the small gap between the bottom of the door and the floor. The floor was covered in toilet paper and appeared to be slightly damp with God knows what. "Eww" rosie thought to herself. But as much as she didn't want to climb around on to floor, she wanted to help Carter more. Rosie took a deep breath and got down on her hands and knees. She could help but make a disgusted face as she inched her way into the stall. a piece of toilet paper stuck to her palm and she shook it until it fell off.

Finally she was under and was able to stand back up. "Gross!" she whispered to herself as she wiped her hands on her jeans. The sound of Carter crying quickly brought her back as to why she did that in the first place and she quickly rushed over to her side. A worm wriggled around in Carter's hair and Rosie made a disgutsted a face at sight of the little creature. She took a breath and gathered every bit of nerve and courage she had and grabbed the worm, slinging it across the stall. Crawling around on bathroom floors and grabbing worms was most definitley not princess like behavior. Oddly enough Rosie found herself not caring.

She sat down on the floor beside Carter and placed her around around her, hugging her tightly. "What happened?" Rosie asked as Carter looked up at her, tears streaming down her face. "They covered me with dirt and worms!" Carter said, "But at least they gave me a crown!". Carter pointed at the minnow and fish hook crown that was lying on the floor across the stall. "This whole thing was a mistake!" Carter said, "I don't know why you even nominated me! I'm a nobody!".

Seeing Carter cry and hearing her talk about herself like this broke Rosie's heart. Rosie wiped a few tears away with the sleeve of her shirt and lifted Carter's head so that she could look her in the eyes. "Carter you are not a nobody!" rosie said. "Yeah, easy for you to say princess!" Carter said, empasizing the word princess. Rosie just shook her head. "Carter, you are a beautiful and wonderful person no matter what those jerks say or what you may think" Rosie said staring into Carter's eyes, "And if you haven't noticed, this princess is sitting on a bathroom floor surrounded by dirt and worms with you!".

Despite Carter's best efforts, she couldn't help but laugh at rosie's statement. "Don't laugh!" Rosie said smiling and nudging Carter with her elbow, "You have no idea how hard this is for me! I wouldn't do this for just anyone!". Rosie grabbed Carter's hand and laced their fingers together. She lifted Carter's hand to her lips and placed a gentle kiss on it as she stood up, pulling Carter up with her. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up!" rosie said as she moved towards the door of the stall.

Rosie grabbed a few wet paper towels and wiped the dirt from Carter's face and they finished pulling the worms out of her hair. As Rosie slowly wiped the dirt from her face, Carter just watched her. She watched as Rosie's eyes scanned her face, looking over every little feature. Rosie really was different from the other princesses that Carter had met. Beneath the title, clothes, and the crown, Rosie was really a loving and caring person. It just took a little bit of time for that side of her to come out.

"Thank you" carter said as Rosie tossed the last paper towel into the trash can. "You very welcome Carter!" Rosie said smiling. Carter reached her arms around Rosie's waist and pulled her in for a hug. She held on tightly as she felt Rosie's arms wrap around her and return the hug. The bell rang, making both girls aware of the fact that they were now late for class. "We should go" Carter said as she reluctantly released Rosie. Rosie nodded and together the two girls walked out of the bathroom.

"I said move nerd!" Donnie said as he shoved a little freshman boy down to the ground, sending his books and papers flying into the air. He and his football buddies laughed as they continued to walk by and disappeared down the hallway. Carter quickly ran over to help the boy. "Are you ok?" Carter asked as she knelt down and began helping the boy gather his things. "Yeah I'm fine" He said as he pushed his glasses up, "I'm used to it". Rosie reached her hand out and helped him stand up as he reached out and grabbed his things from Carter.

Once he realized who had helped him up he immediatly started blushing. Carter looked down and noticed the boys "Mathlete" sweat shirt. "No wonder he gets picked on" She thought to herself. "Well I gotta go" the boy said as he smiled nervously at Carter and Rosie, "Good luck with prom queen Carter, I'm voting for you!".

The boy quickly walked off and disappeared into a class room, leaving a dumbfounded Carter in the hallway. "He knew my name, how did he know my name?" Carter said turning to Rosie, "No one knows my name, it's always bait girl or nothing at all". Rosie just smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

Eventually the two girls made it class. Carter made it her personal mission to avoid Donnie and his frieds for the rest of the day at all costs. Rosie sat in class, thinking about carter and what had happend in the hallway. Rosie didn't know much about Mathletes but she had seen mean girls and apparently the mathletes were "social suicide". Judging from what she had just seen, that claim was fairly accurate.

As the clock ticked on, Rosie had finally moved into her last class of the day. She couldn't stop thinking about what had happened to Carter and the exchage between her and the boy in the hallway. Carter had just been embarassed in front of nearly the entire school and spent the past thirty minutes crying her eyes out in the bathroom and yet she still went out of her way to help someone that was even lower then her one the social food chain.

Suddenly an idea struck rosie. She needed to find that boy again. Rosie stared at the clock for the next twenty minutes. Finally the bell rang and Rosie was the first one out of the class. She ran down the hallway and stopped in front of the class room that she had seen the boy walk into earlier. She spotted him gathering his things in the room and she excitedly pushed her way through the other students that were rushing out of the room. "Hi again!" rosie said cheerfully as she walked over to the boy. He looked around nervously to make sure that rosie was indeed talking to him.

"Hi, I'm rosie!" She said placing her things down on the desk and sticking out her hand. "Greg" the boy said nervously shaking her hand. "Well greg it is very nice to meet you!" rosie said smiling, "I was wondering if maybe you could do me a favor, You remember my friend carter right?". Greg nodded. "Do you think that maybe I could come to mathlete meeting after school today?" she asked, "I knida need your help on something". Greg thought for a moment and looked Rosie over once as he thought, debating on whether or not to trust her. "Sure" He said, after all she had been nice to him earlier. "Great!" rosie said, "Give me like five mintes and I will be right back!".

Rosie quickly rushed out of the room and found Carter waiting for her at her locker. "Ready to go?" Carter asked as rosie walked up to her. "Actually, I'm staying after school" Rosie said. "Oh no, did you get detention because we were late?" Carter said. That wasn't what rosie had planned on telling her but she decided to just roll with it. "Yeah, I have to stay after school" Rosie lied. "Dang, that sucks" Carter said, "Ok well I guess I will see you when you get home".

Rosie watched as Carter walked with the other students out towards the buses and then she quickly ran back to the classroom where greg and the rest of the mathletes were waiting.


	11. Chapter 11

It was nearly eight o'clock by the time Rosie had arrived back at the Mason's house. "There you are!" Major Mason said as rosie came in through the back door and walked into the living room. He and Carter were sitting on the couch getting ready to watch a movie. Carter scooted over to the end of the couch and held up the end of her blanket, motioning for Rosie to come sit next to her. Rosie put her bag down and happily walked over and sat down next to Carter. "We saved you some pizza" Carter said pointing to the pizza box sitting on the table, "What took you so long?". "Oh, I had to wait until my teacher was finished meeting with the mathletes" rosie said. Carter just nodded and turned her attention to the tv. "Ready?" Major Mason said as he held up the remote. "Yeah" Carter and Rosie said at the same time. Major Mason hit the play button and the movie started. He reached over and turned off the lamp.

Rosie was exhausted. She forced herself to stay awak while she ate a few slices of pizza. After she finished eating, she snuggled p close to Carter, resting her head on carter's shoulder as she watched the movie. Carter reached under the covers and grabbed Rosie's hand and laced thei fingers together. Rosie never took her eyes off of the screen, she just smiled contently. "What are we watching?" rosie asked as the last preview came to an end. "Paranormal activity" Carter said, "It's supposed to be really good". Rosie felt her eye lids getting heavy but she forced herself to stay awake.

By the time the movie ended, rosie was wide awake and gripping to Carter's hand for dear life. "You didn't tell me it was going to be scary!" Rosie said looking up at Carter. "You didn't ask" Carter smirked. "Ok girls, bed time" Major Mason said turning on the lamp, "You two have school in the morning!". The girl's each gave Major Mason a hug and then climbed the stairs to Carter's room.

Both girls were standing at the sink brushing their teeth after they had changed for bed. Rosie couldn't help but smile at Carter. "Wha?" Carter said with her toothbrush in her mouth. rosie just shook her head and rinsed her mouth and walked out. Carter did the same and quickly followed her. "What are smiling about?" Carter said as she walked over to her bed and pulled the covers back. "Nothing" Rosie said as she pulled the covers back on her own bed and climbed inside. "Sure, whatever" Carter said as she climbed into her own bed, "Good night". Carter turned off the lamp and the room went dark.

As Rosie lay in her bed staring up at the ceiling, she heard footsteps crossing the room. Carter ran and jumped into rosie's bed, making both of them laugh. "What are you doing?" Rosie asked as she sat up and leaned against the headboard. "I just wanted to say thank you again, for earlier" Carter said looking up at Rosie. "Your welcome" Rosie said, smiling at Carter. Carter leaned forward and kissed Rosie quickly before running back over to her own bed. "Good night Carter!" rosie said.

The following morning was no different then the rest. Rosie woke up after the alarm went went off while Carter pressed the snooze button three times. Finally Carter got up and dressed for school and they went downstairs and quickly grabbed a bagle as they were running out of the door to catch the bus. Once they were in their seat, Carter turned and faced Rosie. "I'm dropping out of prom elections when we get to school" Carter said. Rosie's went from smiling to a frown in less then a second. "No, I'm flattered you nominated me, really I am" Carter said trying to make rosie feel better, "I just don't want another incident like yesterday to happen". Rosie just shrugged her shoulders. "I understand" Rosie said, "Do whatever you feel is best".

Once the bus arrived at school, Carter and Rosie grabbed their bags and followed the rest of the students off of the bus. The large banners of Chelsey were still hanging everywhere, as if rubbing it in Carter's face. Carter just looked at the ground as she and Rosie made their way towards the front door. Carter opened the door and walked inside with Rosie right behind her. As soon as Carter looked up, she stopped dead in her tracks. There on the wall was a giant picture of her. The banner was easily ten feet long.

"CARTER IS CHELSEY, VOTE CARTER MASON FOR PROM QUEEN! Love, the Mathletes!".

"Surprise!" Rosie said as she ran over to the sign, "What do you think?". Carter just stared, smiling but in shock. "I wasn't actually in detentio yesterday" Rosie confessed as she walked back over to Carter, "I convinced the mathletes to make a banner for you and then it just kind of spiraled up from there". "Spiraled up?" Carter asked, "You mean there's more then this one?". rosie just nodded and grabbed Carter's hand pulling her farther down the hall way. Posters with Carter's picture lined both sides of the hall.

"CARTER MASON IS A HOLE IN ONE"- The golf team

"CARTER FOR PROM QUEEN, CHECK MATE!"- chess club

"VOTE CARTER FOR PROM QUEEN!"- Glee club

"CARTER MASON ROCKS!"- Geology club

Rosie stopped when they reached the oter end of the hall. "And we also have the chemistry club, marching band, History club, and ROTC posters on the other side of the school" Rosie said as she turned to look at Carter. Carter was speechless. "Oh my God rosie" she said looking around at all of the posters, "How did you do all of this?". "As a princess I posses very strong persuasive skills" Rosie said smiling, "And it turns out, you aren't as invisible as you think!". Carter could no longer control herself and she leapt into Rosie's arms hugging her. "thank you so much!" Carter said as she huged Rosie. "So I take it this means you aren't dropping out of the election?" Rosie said. Carter just laughed and shook her head. "Good, cause I was going to have a lot of explaining to do if you did!" Rosie said, causing Carter to laugh. Carter released Rosie and just smiled as she looked around at the posters. She looked back Rosie, seeing a huge smile on her face and Carter couldn't help but fall for her just a little more.

She couldn't believe it. The rest of the day, Carter walked around in a daze. People were actually acknowledging her as she walked through the halls and for one they were not calling her bait girl. Instead they called her by her name, some waved, some gave her high fives. At lunch, it was no longer just her and Rosie sitting there. A few of the mathletes joined them along with a ROTC members, the captain of the golf team and a few chemistry club members. All of this happened because of Rosie.

Carter kept telling herself that it was all too good to be true. At some point, everything was going to turn around and it was all going to be some big, cruel joke that donnie and his friends were pulling. But soon enough the final bell rang and the day was over. She and Rosie walked out to the bus together and took their usual seat at the very back. They laughed and chatted with the people around them until the bus dropped them off at Carter's house.

"Rosie, can I talk to you before we go inside?" Carter asked as she took off her backpack. Rosie suddenly became nervous. She nodded her head and followed Carter as she walked off towards an old wooden swing that was sitting just off of the lake. The two girls sat down and placed their bags to the side.

"Thank you for what you did with the posters" Carter said as she stared nervously down at her hands. Rosie smiled. Carter felt her breath get caught in her throat again at the sight of Rosie's beautiful smile. "Did you really like them?" Rosie asked. Carter simply nodded as she stared into Rosie's eyes. "Good!" Rosie said as she leaned back against the swing.

"That was the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me" Carter said, still just staring at Rosie. "You are the only person that has ever stood up for me" Carter said as small tears formed in eyes. Rosie smiled and pulled Carter into a hug.

The screen door on the back porch opened and Major Mason stepped out. Rosie released Carter and both girls turned around to see Major Mason walking towards. "There you two are!" he said smiling at them, "Hurry up, let's go!". "Go?" carter said slightly confused, "Go where?". Major Mason smiled at the two girls. "Prom dress shopping, duh!" he said laughing and rolling his eyes, "I have to get my two favorite girls ready for the big night! Let's go ladies!". Carter and Rosie smiled excitedly and grabbed their bags, tossed them inside and joined Major Mason who was waiting for them in the car.


	12. UPDATE!

Hi everyone! So This isn't actually a chapter update, sorry! My laptop crashed and died so I am currently waiting for my new one to arrive which should be any day now. I promise you all that I haven't forgotten about this story! I will update hopefully sometime in the next upcoming week if my new laptop arrives on time! In the mean time feel free to chat with me on tumblr! cheeriomarie21


	13. Chapter 13

Hi everyone! I know it's been a while but I've been having technical difficulties...If you are still following this story thank you for your patience but I have my new laptop and we are back in business! So without further ado I give you the next chapter.

* * *

><p>Six hours later Major Mason stumbled in through the back door, arms full of shopping bags with Rosie and Carter just two steps behind him. "I had no idea that it took this much stuff to get two girls ready for a dance!" Major Mason said the three of them climbed the stairs up to Carter's room. "That's because you are a guy Major mason" Rosie said. "Yeah dad, You throw on a tux and walk out the door" Carter added. Major Mason placed the bags on the floor in front of Carter and Rosie's beds. "Not true!" Major Mason said turning to defend himself. "Oh yeah?" Carter said as she too placed her shopping bags on the floor. "Yeah!" Major Mason said matter of factly, "Sometimes I put on cologne!". "Oooo!" Rosie said smiling, "I am so sorry we left off an extra two seconds!".<p>

Major Mason turned to her with a small smirk on his face. "You are starting to sound like my daughter!" He said. "You have learned well young grasshopper!" Carter said crossing her arms and slowly bowing. Major Mason just shook his head and turned to walk out. "Costa Luna gives me their princess and I'm sending them back a punky teenager" He mumbled as he exited the room. "I heard that!" Rosie yelled out after him as he closed the door.

"I'm exhausted!" Carter said collapsing onto her bed. "Me too!" Rosie said, "I never knew actual shopping could be so much fun and so hard at the same time!". Rosie fell back beside Carter and stared up at the ceiling. Carter sat up on her elbows and raised an eyebrow as she looked at Carter. "You mean you've never been shopping?" Carter asked. Rosie sat up and shook her head. "No, I usually just have someone go shopping for me but most of the time everything is custom made for me by the palace staff" Rosie said as if it were common knowledge. Carter just shook her head. "Must be nice not having to go to the grocery store or have to carry around heavy shopping bags" Carter said, "You are so lucky, what else do you not have to do? Compare my life with yours".

"Well for starters, I never have to go to an actual school. I have a tutor that comes to the palace three days a week. In fact I've already completed my studies" Rosie said. "No school? I would kill to be able to do that!" Carter said, "What else?". Rosie thought for a second. "I basically go to a prom every other night only minus the fun" Rosie said. "Why would you do that to yourself?" Carter said, "I'm freaking out getting ready for one night". Rosie laughed.

"I don't have a choice" She said, "If I didn't go then it could possibly ruin relations with the other royals and hurt costa luna in the future and that is just not an option". "Wait, so these things are like work basically right?" Carter asked. "Yes" Rosie said, "Everything that a princess does is for the good of her country. One mistake could have massive consequences". Carter thought all of this sounded miserable. Suddenly Rosie shot up. "What? Whats wrong?" Carter said.

"I leave in two days" Rosie said facing Carter. Suddenly Carter felt her heart drop. "I have to start going through these profiles and choose a prince. I have to get married in a few months." Rosie stood up from the bed and walked across the room to her night stand. She opened the drawer and pulled out the giant stack of photos. "I have completly forgotten about this" Rosie said as she sunk down onto her own bed, "I have been wasting my time". Carter sat up and looked over at Rosie.

"Wasting your time?" Carter said, "Is that what has been going on here?". Rosie didn't even look up at her as she began spreading the photos out in front of her. "Yes, I have let myself get distracted from my duties" Rosie said. Now Carter was just angry. "So I'm a distraction" Carter said as she stood up from her bed, "Well don't mind me princess, I won't bother you anymore". Carter turned and stormed out of the room, leaving rosie alone in the room. Rosie felt a stab in her heart at Carter's words but she took a deep breath and began flipping through the photos.

Carter walked outside and went over to the swing they had sat down at earlier that day. She sat down and crossed her arms over her chest and bit her bottom lip. "I can't believe she said that" Carter said outloud to no one in particular. "I'm a princess, I'm gonna marry a prince, I don't have time to be distracted by little peasents like you" Carter said trying her best to mock every single princess she had ever had the unfortunate pleasure of meeting.

Rosie just sat on her bed and stared at the photos in front of her. There were so many of them, some she knew, others she didn't. She felt like throwing up. The past week had just been so different from her normal life that she let herself forget that she had things that needed her attention. For a few days she forgot that she had all of this pressure on her shoulders. For the next two hours rosie poured herself into the task at hand, choosing a prince.

After two hours of talking to herself like a crazy person, Carter walked inside and back up to her room to find Rosie staring at five photos pinned to the wall. "I don't mean to distract you princess but have you choosen a husband yet?" Carter said sarcastically as she pulled the covers back on her bed. Her tone did not go unnoticed by rosie. "I'm sorry Carter" rosie said, "I did not mean to offend you with what I said". Carter rolled her eyes. "Of course I'm going to get offended by what you said!" Carter snapped back as she turned and climbed into her bed, "My girlfriend just called me a distraction!".

Carter and Rosie both froze. Rosie turned and looked over her shoulder at Carter. "What did you just call me?" Rosie said as she swallowed hard. Carter couldn't speak. She was fumbling for words, wishing she could take back what she had just said. Rosie turned around and looked at Carter who was sitting straight up in her bed. "My girlfriend" Rosie repeated over and over in her head. She couldn't ignore the small leap her heart did hearing Carter call her that. Unfortunatly, that was something that could never happen.

Carter just stared at Rosie, half of her praying that Rosie would just go about her business as if nothing happened and the other half praying that Rosie would just climb into the bed with her and hold her and tell her that she loves her and that everything is going to be ok.

"Carter, I can't be your..." rosie said trailing off, unable to finish the sentence outloud. "Just forget I said anything" Carter said, "It was stupid, I didn't mean it". Rosie just nodded. She was a pro at hiding what she really felt. "Good, then it's settled then" Rosie said as she slowly nodded her head, "Good night Carter". Carter just rolled over and turned off the lamp beside her bed.

Rosie turned back to the area of wall that had five prince's photos pinned up. She had to make a decision and fast. However, if she was completly honest with herself, she had already made a decision. The person she wanted wasn't on of the five prince's she was staring at. No, instead it was the young brunette that laying in the bed just across the room. Rosie shook her head, trying to block out thoughts of Carter. Her eyelids were heavy so she decided to call it a night. Tomorrow was the last day of prom queen elections. Even though it seems as though Carter wasn't speaking to rosie, Rosie was still going to do everything in her power to help Carter win. If anyone deserved it, it was Carter. "She's beautiful, caring, gentle, and just...amazing" Rosie thought to herself as she climbed into her own bed and turned out the light, "I am in way over my head".


End file.
